


Bonding with Lincoln

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Season 2.</p><p>Lincoln bonds with the Arkers while adapting to life in Camp Jaha.  Each chapter focuses on his relationship with one of the Arkers or Delinquents.  Additional friendship tags will be added with each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is about him and Clarke. It takes place right after they walk into Camp Jaha.

Not soon after they enter Camp Jaha, Bellamy approaches them and tells them that Clarke left. Octavia doesn’t care and walks away.

Lincoln goes to follow her, but Bellamy holds him back. The young man is looking at Lincoln with pleading eyes, and Lincoln can guess what he’s going to say.

“She’s vulnerable in this state,” Bellamy says, and Lincoln nods. “Can you make sure she’s safe?”

Lincoln doesn’t respond. His feelings about Clarke are mixed, but he can’t deny Bellamy this. Not after what he did to him at the Mountain.

So he nods and adds, “Don’t tell Octavia.”

Bellamy agrees. It’s for the best.

Lincoln doesn’t like lying to her, so he doesn’t. They have a tent set up where the rest of the Delinquents are. It’s big enough for the both of them and the few items they have.

They curl up for a quick nap and manage to wash up later.

Octavia frowns when he gets dressed and grabs his pack.

“I need to grab my things from the cave,” he says, which is the truth. He does need to grab anything of use to them. But he’s also going to make a slight detour.

She’s sad to see him go, but with a kiss he promises to come back to her. He always does.

With every step he makes towards the cave, Lincoln is reminded of a time when life was simpler.

When Octavia would sneak away to meet with him, and they would make love until they were exhausted. Or when he would teach her how to fight.

But those days were gone. Life had left their scars on them, and now they were changed forever. For the better? He didn’t know.

He’s not surprised to see Clarke there, curled up by the fire. Her eyes are glassy, and if he didn’t see her chest moving, he would assume she was dead.

“I can’t get their faces out of my head,” she whispers. He sees the haunted look on her face, and he remembers when his would mirror it.

“You’re not safe here. My people know where this cave is,” he replies. Clarke nods and sits up.

Lincoln goes to one of his tables and picks up a map and a pencil. He starts making marks all over it and scribbling notes on the side. Then he moves onto a journal and fills it with as much information as he can.

When he’s done, he hands both of them to her. Her eyes briefly scan both, and she looks up in confusion.

“What’s this?” she asks.

“Hideouts and shelters all over this area and beyond. I didn’t report them all when I was a scout,” he explains, and understanding dawns on her.

“I will be safe at any of these places?”

Lincoln nods. “I’ve also marked the areas where there’s clean water and heavily populated game areas. You’ll need the food and water to survive.”

“Why are you helping me? After everything I’ve done to you and Octavia?” It’s a valid question, and he wonders why himself.

He sighs and shakes his head. “Because you did save my life once. You and your mother, and I was able to reunite with Octavia. A life for a life. That’s it. But don’t think I won’t forget about leaving Octavia to die in TonDC. This is as far as my generosity goes.”

What she does next surprises him. She laughs. He’s not sure if it’s genuine or filled with sadness, but it puts some color back in her cheeks.

“You’ve done more than enough to help me, Lincoln. And it’s not just this. We would all be dead if it wasn’t for you. You warned Octavia about your people coming to kill us, and you brought the Reapers to give us a fighting change. You owe me nothing, and you know it. Still, I am thankful.”

She stands up, and her legs are shaking. Her shoulders are relaxed for the first time since he’s known her.

The weight of leadership is hard, but she’s free of it. Bellamy now solely carries it, and he worries for the young man.

Despite everything, he empathizes with Clarke. The things she did would haunt her for the rest of her life; a struggle he knows all too well. Maybe that’s why he’s helping her. To prevent her from going down the same dark path as him.

“I’m only taking half of the supplies here,” Lincoln says. “You can have the rest.”

Clarke frowns. “Aren’t you going to need it?”

 

“I know how to make them. You don’t. There’s enough here that you can learn how to replicate it. If you choose to not use them, give me a sign, and I’ll come back for them.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Take them. They won’t be of much use to me.”

Lincoln can see the darkness consuming her already. She’s not planning on living long. “If you want a way out, there’s a vial for that too. But know that you’re leaving others to clean up your mess.”

His voice is bitter and angry, and it surprises her. “You can wallow in self-pity, or you can do something about it. Don’t just leave them like this. They will forever blame themselves for a choice you made. Don’t put that guilt on them. They don’t deserve it.”

She’s staring at him with wide eyes, but she nods. “Then what do you suggest?”

“Finish what you started. Ensure their safety. The Commander has to listen to the Coalition. Luna is a part of it. Seek shelter there. She’ll protect you.”

Lincoln goes about grabbing his things while Clarke watches him. When he’s done, he faces her.

“Be safe, Clarke. Your time here is not done.”

She surprises him with a hug. It’s brief, but it startles him all the same.

“I won’t let you down. Bellamy either,” she says.

As Lincoln heads back to Camp Jaha, his heavy heart feels a smidgen lighter. So much death in this world, but he is glad that he prevents another.


	2. Bellamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Bellamy learn how to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Lincoln's relationship with Bellamy. I hope you enjoy it! I hope we get some BrOTP moments in S3.

Without the threat of war hanging above them, Lincoln and Bellamy get along quite well.

Bonding over their love for Octavia, they make it work. After Lincoln comes back from helping Clarke, he informs Bellamy that she’ll be okay.

Bellamy is the second non-Octavia person to hug him that day. And he feels like he doesn’t deserve this one.

An apology is on his lips as Bellamy pulls away, but the young man stops him.

“What you did,” Bellamy says. “Was an accident. I know you, and you would never have willingly done that.”

“But I did,” Lincoln persists. “You were tortured because of me.” It hurts him more than Bellamy understands. He hurt Octavia’s brother, the only other person on Earth she loves.

Bellamy gives him a humorless smile. “Well, it’s only fair after what we did to you. Mother nature’s version of karma.”

“It still isn’t right,” Lincoln says, and he knows Bellamy agrees with him. But there’s sympathy in the man’s eyes.

“I saw your people strung up,” Bellamy says. “Attached to needles, put in cages. What the Mountain Men did to you was wrong. What they did to all of us was wrong. They were the ones responsible for you taking that drug. They changed us. All of us. We all did things that we didn’t know we were capable of. But that is on them, not us.”

Bellamy pats him on the arm. “You risked your life to save Octavia many times. I won’t ever forget that. You were only a Reaper because you put her life before yours. It’s why she forgave you, and it’s why I forgive you. You’re a good man, Lincoln. You just lost your way. We all did.”

Lincoln’s taken back. He’s unsure what to do with the level of understanding and compassion that Bellamy is giving him. His own people never gave him this, and yet this man he has only known for a short while gets it. Gets him as well as Octavia does. It must be something particular to the Blakes because the others don’t get it.

As the weeks go by, that list expands to the Delinquents and only a few Arkers.

He and Bellamy join the Guard. Octavia is extremely displeased and freezes them both out. They both understand, but in their current position, it’s their best option.

Lincoln is tasked with teaching the guards the Trikru version of hand to hand combat. He only shows them the basics, not willing to give up all of his people’s secrets. While they disowned them, they had raised him and given him the skills he needed to survive. He will not disrespect Indra like this. So he keeps the important things hidden from the others.

He only teaches Bellamy the special tactics because he needs him to survive.

Lincoln realizes one day that his relationship with Bellamy has changed. It’s no longer only about Octavia. It’s about them and how they relate to each other.

His desire to keep Bellamy alive no comes from wanting Octavia to have her brother. He wants Bellamy around because he likes Bellamy. He considers him a friend now, and it takes him by surprise.

He does not know when their relationship dynamic shifts. They only talk about Octavia when it’s relevant, but they spend the rest of the time getting to know each other. Going on hunting trips together, sparring, having dinner together on the nights where Octavia finds other company.

Their interactions center around them and their bonding. Lincoln is glad to have another friendly face in Camp Jaha. The others don’t trust him, and he understands why. He steers clear of the threatening people, and only interacts with the ones that don’t actively seek to cause him harm.

Bellamy stands up for him often, even though he doesn’t need it. Lincoln is very firm with those who cross the line with him. Conflict resolution isn’t his strong suit, but he knows to deal with difficult people.

One night, they’re eating dinner at a campfire. Octavia is off with her fellow Delinquents, and it’s just the two of them.

“Why did you help us?” Bellamy asks. Lincoln looks at him in confusion.

“I already told you why.”

“Not just Octavia, but all of us. You saved our lives many times. Even after we tortured you. Why did you?”

Lincoln sighs. He’s not sure himself sometimes. It was a dangerous choice he made, and it led to casualties on both sides.

“Like I said, the world has always tried to make me a monster. I fought back as hard as I could. Growing up with the body of a warrior but the heart of a dreamer is not a good thing in my culture. Even healers understand when sacrifices must be made. But dreamers like me are idealists. We hope for a better world through one choice at a time. That was the path I chose. It might not make a big difference, but it matters to those I save.”

It’s the best way he can explain it, and Bellamy seems to understand. The weight of their choices is an unwanted burden, but it is something they must carry regardless.

They spar the next day with Octavia as a spectator. She doesn’t get why they go at it with no reserve. By the end, they’re sweaty, bruised, and slightly bloody. Yet there’s no hostility in the room, and Bellamy and Lincoln are relaxed, even happier around each other.

It’s something she doesn’t get until she sees them interacting more.

This is how they communicate. Words aren’t Lincoln’s thing, and Bellamy sometimes just needs something physical to work out the dark thoughts in his head.

It’s safe. They don’t really injure each other too badly. It’s their thing, and it seems to work.

Bellamy and Lincoln watch each other’s backs, especially when they’re training with the other guards. Neither of them trust Pike or the Council much, so it’s another thing to bond over.

Lincoln feels another piece of darkness break off and fly away. His heart isn’t as heavy, and he breathes easier. It’s progress, but he still has a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who's up next?


	3. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Raven manage to interact without any hostility between them...considering their past is a bit rocky and scarce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Lincoln and Raven. Heads up, I do not like Wick. He's an emotional abusive sl*tshamer, and he has no respect for Raven. So this chapter is also Anti Wick. Just wanted to give you a heads up if you like that pairing.

Lincoln is always wary of Raven. The first time he met her, she tortured him. All the subsequent times, they were on opposite sides of the debate.

He sees the strength in her, and he admires that she takes no shit from anyone. That’s why it surprises him to see her wearing her discomfort on her sleeve when he walks into her workshop.

Wick is there with her, and Lincoln sees how the young man’s closeness is irking her.

His presence in the room distracts her for a moment, and she honestly looks happy to see him.

“Abby wants an update on the guard barracks blueprints. They need to start gathering materials, and she wants an estimate of what they need and how much,” he says, his eyes glancing over at Wick who grabs them before she can.

He hands them to Lincoln, but Lincoln stares him down. Wick keeps them outstretched in his hand, and Raven’s shoulders are tense again.

“I was speaking to Raven,” Lincoln says, keeping his voice just on the edge of threatening. Wick stiffens, but he sets the plans down. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping Pike?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to drop by and see my girl first,” Wick replies with a slight stutter. Lincoln takes a step towards him, and Wick nearly trips over his feet trying to back away.

“You have a job to do,” Lincoln says evenly. His head jerks towards the door. “Go do it.”

“Sure thing. I’ll see you later, Raven.” Wick leans down to kiss Raven on the cheek, but the icy glare he receives from Lincoln makes him reconsider. He quickly walks out of the room with a quick glance over his shoulder and closes the door behind him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Raven says through gritted teeth. She’s clutching a wrench hard in her hand, and Lincoln bites back a laugh. He suspects that Wick would be sporting a giant knot on his head if he hadn’t shown up.

“He bothers me,” Lincoln says, shifting the focus off her. While he and Raven steer clear of each other, he does not appreciate Wick’s lack of respect for her personal space.

What disturbs him even more is Raven’s lack of resistance when it comes to Wick.

Raven gives him a small smile. “You’re not the only one. But he’s one of the few scientists we have left.”

Lincoln’s frown doesn’t leave his face. “What does he have on you?” Something about her relationship with Wick bugs him, and he can’t let it go.

Raven shakes her head and goes back to tinkering with the small object on her table. “Nothing. I know that I put up walls sometimes, and I need to let people in.”

“Did he tell you that? Or did you come to that conclusion on your own?” Lincoln asks. It’s enough of a deep question that she pauses her work.

He can see her working through the answer in her mind, and she curses softly when she realizes what he’s implying.

Her hands are shaking, her lips are trembling, and Lincoln knows a breakdown when he sees one.

Her hands fall to the table and she lets go of her tools. They ball into little fists as she tries to keep the tears away.

Lincoln locks the workshop door and pulls up a chair. He takes the tools and picks up the little object she’s working on.

“What’s this?” he asks. It’s a tall metal cup with several chambers in it, but he has no idea what it does.

“I’m trying to make a water purifying travel mug. Removes toxins, radiation, harmful bacteria, and anything else our bodies don’t like.”

“If you make it big enough, you can put Wick through it,” he comments. It’s a poor attempt at humor, but her shriek of laughter is enough to scare him.

He and Raven are not close, but it is nice to see her smile a little. After so much tragedy, she looks like she needs a break.

She takes the cup away from him and inspects it. “Hmm, good idea, but I prefer to blow things up. It’s more entertaining.”

Lincoln scrunches his nose. “I pity the person who’d have to clean up the mess, but I’m sure you’re resourceful.”

Raven smiles again, and he can see her visibly relaxing, something he rarely sees her do.

“Thanks, but I’d make sure he was far away from camp. Well, if my leg wasn’t so fucked up,” she mutters.

Lincoln glances at her braced limb. It’s pretty damaged and shoddily patched up. He’s noticed that it’s been harder for her to get around, especially with all the new demands the camp has placed on her.

“Build a new brace,” he says simply, and she scoffs at him.

“With what materials? And what time? Resources are scarce,” she replies with a grumble.

“The bulletproof vests could serve as some type of exoskeleton. They’re sturdy and absorb quite a bit of impact. You’ve saved everyone’s lives at least a dozen times. I’m sure the guards can part with one,” he says simply, and she’s nodding in agreement.

“Honestly, I didn’t even think of that,” she admits, but she doesn’t look ashamed. Instead, she’s staring into the air, and he can see the gears turning in her mind. She’s already designing it.

Lincoln stands up. He really should be getting back. “And as for Wick, I hear that being electrocuted is really uncomfortable. With all the metal in here, it’d be easy for him to accidentally shock himself.”

Raven’s sporting a devious grin, and he almost feels bad for anybody who crosses her in the future.

He picks up the blueprints and heads towards the door.

“Lincoln, wait!” Raven says. He turns around in time to catch whatever she throws at him.

It’s a small metal cylinder that’s about the same size as his thumb. It has a smooth and rounded top with a switch at the bottom.

“It’s for you and Octavia,” she says with a wink and goes back to her work.

He finds out later that night what she meant, and Octavia is more than pleased with it. They nearly run the batteries out.

Within a week, Raven has a new brace, and Wick twitches every time he lays eyes on her. She and Lincoln give each other a knowing smile once Wick starts to actually avoid her.

He visits her more often, but he wouldn’t call them friends just yet. They don’t talk about heavy or deep stuff, but they find comfort in helping each other with the big things that masquerade as small problems.

Raven subtlety calls Octavia out for picking on Lincoln over his choice to join the guard with a simple remark.

“Well, it’s not like he can be a warrior with his own people,” she says one night, and Octavia ceases her little quips about it.

The next day, Raven finds vials of a waterproofing substance on her workbench. She applies it her brace, and it performs quite well.

Lincoln is surprised that the number of people he can trust in camp is now up to three. His heart is a little more exposed, and he’s okay with that. It means that there are more people who care about his wellbeing. It’s not enough, but it’s a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day, wow, I am on a roll. Well, the chapters are short, but still. Hopefully the next one will be up in a few days.


	4. Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln decides to cheer Monty up in his usual subtle way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln actually goes out of his way to help Monty in this one. Isn't he precious?

Everybody came back from the Mountain with scars, but only three of them had a hand in the extinction of the populace that dwelled there.

Lincoln watches as the decision destroys each one of them. Clarke leaves, Bellamy has nightmares that wake the whole camp, and then there is Monty.

A brilliant kid who looks like a shadow of himself. Gone is the delighted young man whose genius matches Raven’s. Instead, Lincoln watches as the teen retreats into himself more and more each day.

Lincoln empathizes with him. Monty had been forced to commit genocide, and he lost his best friend in the process. It reminds Lincoln of when he brought the Reapers against his own people to save Octavia’s life only to learn a few hours later that she had been poisoned.

It is a tough place to be in, so he gets himself assigned to agriculture to help the boy.

Monty is smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. They dump challenging tasks on him without regard for his mental state. It pisses Lincoln off to no end because Monty needs to heal. All of the Delinquents do, yet they are treated as if three different populations haven’t tried to kill them.

Lincoln does not understand the Arkers. Even his people allow time for recuperation after a tough war.

He does what he could to help offset the amount of tasks Monty is given. Nathan Miller even joins them for a brief stint. It seems to bring some color back into Monty’s face even though the three of them rarely speak while working.

Still, Lincoln is worried. He doesn’t want Monty, who has so much promise, to end up like Bellamy and Clarke. So he tries the same approach he did with Raven.

“Do you know anything about crossbreeding plants?” he asks him one day. Monty looks at him is surprise.

Then he nods. “Yeah, but the Council rejected that plan. They want to stick with what works.”

Lincoln chuckles humorlessly. “The plants we have now are mostly hybrid. Wouldn’t have survived the radiation otherwise.”

Monty narrows his eyes at the plants before him. “I knew it! There is no way apples could taste like grapes without crossbreeding. Those jerks,” he mutters.

The greenhouse is quite large with dozens of rows of plants ranging from food to medicinal. All the plants had come from Lincoln’s knowledge base of plant life. Another thankless job he deals with.

Lincoln points to two plants. “If you breed these together, they work as a coagulant immune system booster. It speeds up the healing process without risk of infection.”

He gathers another three plants. “A plant made from these eases the transition into pregnancy. The body’s hormones don’t affect the pregnant person as negatively as usual. It will come in handy when repopulation starts.”

Monty is looking fascinated as Lincoln explains to him how other plants can be combined to prove useful, but then he sighs sadly and shakes his head.

“I can’t,” he replies. “The Council strictly forbid it. Our resources are scarce enough without me experimenting with them.”

Lincoln smiles. “These plants are commonly found in the forest as well. Might be useful knowledge on your next scavenging expedition.”

That’s all he says on the topic. The next project they’re assigned is a more efficient irrigation system.

Raven joins them on this one, and they use her water filter to deliver clean water to the plants. But it uses a lot of energy, so Lincoln sits back and watches the two of them figure out how to decrease the amount of electricity needed to run it.

He observes them, seeing how they flawlessly work together to finish the project. It takes him a few days before a partial solution comes to mind.

Lincoln comes up behind them and points to the plants on the diagram. “Until we get the damn going again, we need to conserve how much water flows in. These particular plants work well with cacti. If combined, they need 75% less water to grow. The garden in the Mountain has some we can use.”

Raven punches him on the arm and gives a big whoop. “That’s brilliant, and it’ll buy us time on developing solar panels and turbines.”

The Council approves, and Lincoln sees Monty flourish under the new challenge. All other tasks are relegated to others, and Monty is finally allowed to work on something stimulating.

Lincoln goes back to being bounced from work section to word section. He drops in every now and then to see Monty’s progress.

One day, Monty is excitedly going over all the potential hybrids he’s currently growing. Lincoln looks at the list and is thoroughly impressed. The ones he mentioned are on there, in addition to fifty more combinations Monty managed to figure out on his own.

It will take a while for all the plants to mature, but when they do, the camp will flourish.

Monty and Raven join Lincoln, Bellamy, and Octavia for dinner one night.

Each one is eagerly going over their new projects and ideas for the camp, and Lincoln feels a little proud. Octavia is leaning against him with a fond smile on her face. It’s rare that her friends are so animated like this.

Even Bellamy takes interest in the conversation.

Lincoln has the urge to smile, but he’s too tired to attempt it. Instead, he wraps his arm around Octavia’s waist, and listens to her friends’ engineering designs.

When he visits Monty weeks later, the young man gives him a small smile and thrusts a plant into his hands.

“What’s this?” Lincoln asks. He can make out a few familiar features of the plants, but he’s never seen this hybrid before.

“A special blend. The tests were short-term, but it should help with nightmares, and the underlying feelings that cause them,” Monty explains.

Lincoln immediately understands, but hands the plant back. “I’m sure your friends could use this more than me.”

“You are my friend, Lincoln. And I know Octavia has them too. We all do.” Monty’s silent but his small smile is genuine.

Lincoln accepts the plant. “Thank you.”

Monty shrugs. “It was your idea. I just took it and made it better.”

Lincoln laughs at that. He takes the plant back to the tent he shares with Octavia and sets it with the rest of their things.

It brings life to their bleak surroundings, much like he did for Monty. Just another piece of positivity in their dark world.

It feels like another wall in his heart crumbles to let more happiness in. Maybe life does get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you can all guess who's next, right?


	5. Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln forces Jasper to face reality about the events at the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Lincoln and Jasper. While Lincoln is a sweetheart, he is not a fan of unnecessary conflict. A big dose of tough love is in order for Jasper.

Lincoln notices that Jasper is both resilient and fragile. His feelings about the boy who once crushed on Octavia are mixed.

Jasper is stubborn, but Octavia finds him adorable and endearing. Lincoln thinks he’s too impulsive, but Jasper is loyal to his friends.

Without Monty to buoy him up, he easily falls apart. Octavia steps in as his best friend, even though Lincoln thinks Jasper really needs a dose of reality.

Wanting to be noble and save everyone is a perfectly fine ambition, but it is dangerous as well. It comes with a cost that Lincoln knows all too well.

Lincoln learned at a young age that you can’t save everybody. Jasper seems to be transitioning into that state of mind, but his broodiness brings down the mood at camp.

Octavia tells him that Jasper is haunted by Maya’s death. Lincoln starts to feel a little more sympathy for him then, having experienced similar feelings when he thought Octavia was going to die.

Jasper isolates himself from everyone else other than Octavia because she was there when Maya died.

Lincoln watches as Jasper picks fights with the others, angering them to the point where Octavia has to drag him away to prevent a physical fight.

Lincoln tires of seeing Octavia play mediator, so he decides to step in one day. Monty is the target of the day, and Lincoln grabs Jasper before he makes it to him.

The boy struggles as Lincoln pulls him away, and Lincoln growls at him to stop it. Jasper is quiet as he follows Lincoln’s lead.

Normally Lincoln uses sparring to help others with their anger, but Jasper is too scrawny to even attempt it. Instead, he grabs some hunting gear and takes Jasper out into the forest.

Jasper is silent and trembling in fear as they trek through the woods. It takes a moment before Lincoln realizes why.

“I’m not going to kill you,” he sighs and hands Jasper a hunting knife. Jasper grasps it firmly, and for a second it looks like a memory passes through his eyes.

“Do you know how to use that?’ Lincoln asks. Jasper nods and twirls it in his hand.

“What am I using it for?”

“Hunting.” Lincoln pulls out his bow and arrow and takes aim in the distance. He lets the arrow fly, and they hear a distant thud.

Lincoln slings the bow over his shoulder and cocks his head towards his fallen prey.

“Let’s go,” he commands, and Jasper is right behind him.

The deer is wiggling around ono the ground with the arrow protruding from its stomach. Its little whines are filled with pain, and Lincoln pushes Jasper forward.

“End its suffering,” he instructs, and Jasper looks at him with wild eyes. He drops the knife and backs away.

“No, I can’t,” he whispers, the haunted look back in his eye. Lincoln grabs him and throws him to the ground in front of the deer.

“End its suffering, or it dies a painful because I’m not going to do it.”

Jasper is glaring at him, but Lincoln doesn’t even need a menacing expression to look threatening.

Shaky hands pick up the hunting knife, and Jasper raises it above his head.

“Don’t stab it,” Lincoln admonishes. Didn’t this kid learn anything about hunting? “Cut its throat, and make it deep.”

Surprisingly, Jasper laughs at that. He wipes away his tears and says, “That’s Octavia told me when we were in the Mountain. I guess she learned it from you.”

“We had the same the teacher,” Lincoln replied and crouches next to Jasper. “Now take care of it.”

Jasper firmly presses the knife against the deer’s neck and quickly slashes its throat. They both get sprayed with blood, and Jasper looks at it in horror.

Lincoln simply wipes it off with his sleeve, but Jasper’s scrambling away. He’s hyperventilating, and Lincoln gives him a moment to recover.

When he’s calm, he glares at Lincoln. “Why would you make me do that?”

“Because you seem to be under the impression that taking a life is an easy thing to deal with,” Lincoln responds, narrowing his eyes at the teen. Jasper at least has the decency to look ashamed.

“What Bellamy, Clarke, and Monty did wasn’t easy, but it was the right choice for their people. Same with the Commander. None of them liked making those choices, but they had to. Just like you thought you had to when you opened fire on a peace meeting,” Lincoln continues.

Jasper is shaking, but Lincoln doesn’t let up.

“Stop playing victim and starting fights with other people who are going through the same thing as you. Some of them had it even worse, yet you still bully them.”

“They slaughtered everyone!” Jasper shouts back, and Lincoln is glad. No more holding it in.

Lincoln nods. “Yes, it was a choice between your friends and the people who held them captive.”

“There were children in there! Innocents!” Jasper protests with angry tears streaming down his face.

“I didn’t say it was an easy choice,” Lincoln points out. “Their fate was decided the moment Cage took you all hostage. It was his selfishness that led to the demise of his people. And his father before him. They were only alive because they harvested the blood of my people.”

“I was going to save them! I was there!”

Lincoln sits down next to Jasper and places a comforting arm on his shoulder. “Against six or more soldiers and Cage himself? No, you would have gotten yourself killed.”

Jasper dissolves into a mess of sobs, and Lincoln begrudgingly hugs him. Something he’s had to do quite a lot with the Delinquents.

“It’s called survivor’s guilt. You did everything you could to keep them alive for as long as possible, but in the end, the decision wasn’t up to you. It doesn’t mean that what you did was worthless. You showed compassion to people who were stuck between their desire to live and their desire to set you free. Your remorse is enough.”

Jasper is wailing into his shoulder now, and Lincoln continues to comfort him.

Jasper accompanies him on all future hunting trips. It’s cathartic for the teen, so Lincoln lets it go on. With each kill, Jasper builds up his ability to compartmentalize it.

He doesn’t reach out to his friends, but he does stop picking fights with them. Octavia is relieved that she no longer has to watch Jasper like a hawk.

One night, she shows Lincoln just how grateful she is for helping her friend.

When he comes in her mouth, he can feel his heart beat again. He’s slowly starting to adjust to like in Camp Jaha, and he thinks that he might be able to build a life here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to guess who's next? One of my favorite characters!


	6. Nathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Nathan are paired together for guard duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my two favorite precious chocolate men are getting along! Lincoln and Nathan Miller BrOTP for the win!

Lincoln is very wary of guns. He’s required to carry one as a guard, but he only shoots it during target practice. Pike notices and gives him shit for it, not knowing the reason behind it. Lincoln doesn’t tell him. He doesn’t trust the man.

He’s paired with Nathan Miller for patrol duty, and they work quite well together. Both are silent but alert, and deadly with or without a weapon.

At the end of their shift, Nathan always manages to convince Lincoln to practice at the shooting range with him. Lincoln hates it, but it forces him to get used to firing the gun. Bullets are faster, but the weight of the firearm unsettles him.

That doesn’t stop Nathan from dragging his ass to the range after every shift. It takes a while for Lincoln to adapt. His feelings about the weapon hinder his progress, and Nathan calls him out on it.

“You know for a guy who holds up remarkably well to torture, you sure are scared of guns,” he remarks one day.

Lincoln grunts annoyingly. “We were never allowed to touch them. The Mountain Men threatened to wipe out a village if we did.” He sets the gun down on small table before him. No matter how much he practices, the weight of it never leaves him.

“Well, they’re gone, so get over it. I need to trust that you’ll have my back with that thing if we’re ever in trouble,” Miller replies, not sympathetic in the slightest.

“You do realize that I’ve been shot twice by your people,” Lincoln says. He starts filling the extra clips with bullets.

“You’ve also taken an arrow to the chest by your own people, yet you don’t shy away from those. No excuses. If you don’t get over your discomfort, Pike will find a way to dismiss you.”

Lincoln grumbles angrily to himself, but he knows that Nathan is right. Pike already doesn’t like him, and hesitating when using a gun will only make matters worse.

So Lincoln slams a full clip into his gun and fires off a series of rapid shots into the target. They all hit center mass, and the shooting range goes silent.

“Dislike does not equal skill,” Lincoln says with a smirk and empties another clip into the target’s head.

Nathan claps him on the shoulder when he’s done. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about!”

Pike walks by them and gives them a nod before continuing to watch the others.

Lincoln doesn’t miss the look of distaste on Nathan’s face. “Don’t let him see you do that.”

Nathan scoffs at him. “What’s he going to do to me? I’ve killed more people than he has.”

Lincoln went back to refiling clips. “But he holds the power, and he’s not too fond of you and your juvenile friends.”

Nathan snorts at that. “And this is coming from the Grounder? You’re more of a target than I am.”

Lincoln grins. “Why do you think I just emptied two clips into one target?”

Nathan’s shoulders are shaking as he tried to hold back his laughter. “You are one dark individual.” Then he pauses and realizes how that sounds. Then he looks from his skin to Lincoln and shrugs.

Lincoln just shakes his head and takes aim at the target again. This time he goes for disabling shots. His aim moves from limb to limb without hesitation, his body on autopilot. He’s not adjusting from target to target as fast as he does with a bow and arrow, but it satisfies him for now.

He steps back to give Nathan a turn. Nathan is a natural at it, much more in tune with the gun than Lincoln will ever be.

When it starts to get dark, they head out of the range. Lincoln is exhausted, but he’s thankful for the practice. With each passing day, Pike’s scowl at him gets deeper. Lincoln might need these gun skills in the future if Pike’s hatred becomes public.

The Millers invite him and Octavia over for dinner. It’s slightly tense and awkward since Octavia is still not thrilled about it, but Nathan doesn’t really give a fuck what Octavia thinks.

As Nathan recounts their boring shift, Lincoln feels Octavia relax against him. All throughout dinner, her and Nathan debate on which one of them is the better fighter. Lincoln keeps quiet because it’s a no win situation.

He can’t even answer that question himself. Octavia is technically better at fighting, but Nathan is better at killing.

Lincoln catches Nathan’s father staring fondly at the two delinquents as they brag about their fighting skills. The topic of killing should be making them all uneasy, but Lincoln lets it go. If this is how they wanted to deal with the fact that they were forced into a war at a young age, then so be it.

These dinners turn into a weekly occurrence. Out of the all the delinquents, Lincoln never expects to be friends with Miller. Actually, they’re more than that. They’re partners. Lincoln is slow to trust anyone in the camp, but Nathan Miller somehow earns it anyway. His father too.

Lincoln feels like he identifies with Nathan most of all. They were both thrown into a shitty situation and forced to adapt to survive. They even managed to find some happiness through it all too.

Lincoln sees how often Nathan is going to the greenhouse, usually with some flimsy excuse about an interest in gardening. From his brief work in the greenhouse, Lincoln remembers Nathan barely even glancing at the plants. His attention had been somewhere else entirely.

Monty is one of the few people that can elicit a genuine Nathan Miller smile, so Lincoln doesn’t understand why Nathan is hesitant to make a move.

“In times like these, it’s better to go for it before it’s too late,” he says one day after practice.

Nathan purses his lips and shakes his head. “He’s dealing with a lot, and I don’t want to make things harder on him. I can wait.”

Lincoln decides to let it go. Not everyone is like him and Octavia. Some people need time, but time is never a guarantee.

The next time he sees them together, Monty and Nathan are sitting next to each other at dinner. They’re speaking in hushed tones and sitting quite close to each other. When Monty leaves for the night, Nathan watches him go.

Lincoln gives him a look, and Nathan sighs and follows Monty.

“Oh, somebody’s getting laid tonight,” Octavia comments as her eyes watch Nathan’s retreating form.

Lincoln decides to avert her attention and kiss her deeply. “Yes, you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who the next chapter is about? Here's a hint: It's a woman.


	7. Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln sees the darkness in Monroe and decides to intervene before it worsens. Trigger warning: depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder to write since not much is known about Monroe. I hope this works well with her personality.

Nobody walks around on eggshells around Monroe, but Lincoln can see she’s about to snap. She’s not as vocal and disruptive as Jasper, but Lincoln can tell.

Her fake smiles are way too deceiving, and that’s the first red flag. The second is that she spends so much more time making sure everyone else is okay. At the end of the day, Lincoln sees her façade slip for a millisecond before she retires to her tent.

Lincoln watches to see if anybody else picks up on it. Octavia does, of course, but her hands are full with Monty and Jasper.

He makes a mental note to keep an eye on her because he’s sure that she won’t be able to keep it up for long.

One night he forgets something at the shooting range and runs into her. She’s loading a clip and freezes when she sees him. There’s a gun on the table next to her, and he’s relieved to see that she set up a target.

“I know it’s after hours. Please don’t tell Pike,” she begs. Her mask for the day is gone, and the anxiety and frustration is written all over her face.

“Tell Pike what?” he says and takes the gun and clip from her. “By the way, guns are loud, someone would have figured it out.”

She groans and crosses her arms. “I can’t even sneak out to practice correctly.”

“Why are you practicing with a gun? You’re not a guard.”

“Because Pike is fucking crazy, and I want to know how to defend myself for when he decides to go full blown evil,” she says with a pout.

Lincoln chuckles and hands her the gun. “Put this back, and I’ll show you quieter ways of taking down an opponent.”

Monroe nods eagerly and disappears for a moment to return the gun.

Lincoln sighs and rubs his face. Octavia is going to kill him for being late to dinner, but he is a man of his word.

In the empty sparring room, he shows her the basics of self-defense, including how to conceal and use a knife. She’s athletic enough where she learns quickly, and Lincoln makes it home just in time to deal with a fuming Octavia.

“Why are you so sweaty? What have you been doing?” she wrinkles her nose when she smells. Lincoln pushes past her and wipes himself down with a cool wash cloth.

“I was distracting Monroe from practicing with a gun. Pike would have had her head for it,” he explains, but Octavia is no longer listening to him.

She’s staring at his chest, and he catches her right as she jumps on him.

Lincoln lets her top that night, since he’s too tired to do much other than guide her as she rides him.

During his next free day, he shows Monroe how to use a bow and arrow and a spear. She’s with him and Jasper on their weekly hunting trip, and she manages to bring down a few birds by the end of the day.

Her mood does not change, but Lincoln isn’t worried. He just keeps her busy enough so that her dark thoughts don’t manifest physically.

On the days where she has little to no energy, he covers for her. He makes up lies that he made her clean all his weapons the night before. Since proper weapon care is essential, nobody questions it.

Octavia helps him out on the days he’s busy, and she makes sure that Monroe eats and washes up.

Monroe isn’t improving, but she’s functional. It’s all Lincoln can do for her since he knows that these things take a while and might not ever get better.

Some of the other delinquents unintentionally take turns with her. They ask less of her and socialize with her outside of their job duties. Everybody knows but nobody talks about it. It wouldn’t do much good. Monroe rarely asks for help, so they just offer it.

Lincoln is glad that her friends have stepped up, but her silence starts to worry him. He doesn’t want to confront her about it, but ignoring it doesn’t seem to be working.

“What’s going on?” he asks her one night after they finish sparring.

She doesn’t shy away from the question. Instead she locks her dead eyes on his and says, “I feel useless. I couldn’t help Bellamy when he needed our help taking down that Grounder. I couldn’t our friends when the Commander betrayed us. And I couldn’t fight back when they captured us for the harvest. I’m useless in this camp, and I feel like a burden.”

Lincoln frowns. “But none of that is your fault. You’re a kid. The Arkers sent you down here without care if you had the skills necessary to survive, but you did it anyway. As for my people, we’re scary to outsiders on purpose. It makes our enemy think twice before attacking us. About the Mountain, Clarke felt the same way. She was at a loss as to what to do, and Octavia had some harsh words with her about that. Also, people normally freeze when confronted with a horror. It takes years of practice and conditioning to change that to fight or flight. You’re normal, Monroe.”

She shakes her head at him. “You don’t get it. I have nothing to offer here. Why should I even stick around?”

A crazy idea forms in Lincoln’s head, and he’s not even sure if it’s safe. “Maybe, you shouldn’t,” he suggests. He knows of a place that does need all the help it can get. Maybe it’s enough to not get her killed.

She looks at him in disbelief. “What?”

“My people are still rebuilding and healing. A lot of healers, warriors, and builders died in the bombing. You could lend a hand there?”

“And work with the people who left me and my friends for dead?”

“How are the Arkers any different?” he counters, and it’s a question that stumps her.

She decides to chance it. Her goodbyes are few, and then she’s gone.

Her absence is noticed, but Lincoln knows that working with Indra will prove beneficial to Monroe, if Indra doesn’t kill her on sight.

Despite her harshness, Indra knows how to work with people like Monroe…like him. Octavia as well. Depression is a scary thing in this world, but Lincoln is thankful that Indra knows how to deal with people who have it.

He finds folded piece of paper near his hunting grounds one day. It’s from Monroe, and she’s learning how to deal with things. Progress will take a while, but Indra seems hopeful about it.

Lincoln remembers his own dark days and shudders at the memories. They’re not gone, but they’re less intense. His heart is opening up, but he’s scared that it’ll be open to attack.

Octavia places her hand over it when she sleeps. She’s his protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about another brave woman in the show.


	8. Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper joins the Guard and is assigned to shadow Lincoln and Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harper is so precious, and so is Lincoln.

Harper is the latest recruit to join the Guard. She’s assigned to Miller and Lincoln once her injuries are healed.

Lincoln is impressed by her skill level. She’s average, but she’s also very committed and determined.

“Something’s changed about her,” Octavia tells him one night. “She was more timid when we first got here.”

“They did drain her of blood and bone marrow, Octavia. That would change anyone,” he responds. He knows Octavia is hinting that he should keep an eye on her.

So he does.

During their second week of training, he does notice something off about her. During sparring and shooting, there’s a glint in her eyes that makes him fearful.

Harper picks up the skills quickly, despite her small size. Sparring with her is a sport almost. She’s slow to start, mostly dodging and blocking.

But when her adrenaline kicks in later, like it happens with most women, she’s a flurry of blows. Lincoln’s already getting worn out, so he has to take her out quickly.

Same thing happens with her and Miller. At the end, Lincoln and Miller are exhausted, while she’s still riding the high of chemicals coursing through her blood.

Harper gets good enough to where she joins them on patrol. For such an adept fighter, she’s a sweetheart. It throws off their dynamic for a bit, but Lincoln and Miller get used to it.

She’s silent when it’s necessary, but other times, she makes small talk. Unlike most people, she’s actually interested in learning more about Lincoln’s culture. It’s not long where he’s telling her silly stories about his childhood, and Miller is laughing along with them.

Somehow, Miller opens up about his past, and Harper sympathizes about his crime being thievery. With the lack of resources on the Ark, it had been the most common crime.

Lincoln listens as his partner and trainee reminisce about life on the Ark. Despite it not being too bad for them, Lincoln finds his dislike for the Arkers deepening. Harper and Miller are barely adults, and they have seen more horrors than anyone should.

Harper is one of the more social Delinquents out of the bunch. Unlike Monroe, her smiles and laughs are genuine.

Lincoln can’t place it, but he sees something lurking underneath. It has its moments when it surfaces, but usually, it’s tucked away.

One day, Pike is yelling at her because she accidentally ripped her Guard jacket. It caught on a sharp object, and she didn’t have time to patch it up.

Lincoln holds Miller back from getting in between them.

“Just wait,” he says, and Miller grumbles angrily under his breath. Lincoln crosses him and watches. He has a feeling that Pike is going to be in for a little surprise.

Harper has her head bowed as Pike rants. Her posture is quite relaxed for someone who on the receiving end of Pike’s fury.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Pike says, and Harper lifts her head.

She looks bored, and it only makes Pike madder. Lincoln is laughing on the inside, and Miller relaxes a bit.

“Listen to me, you fucking weakling, or I’ll have your ass tossed out of here to fend for yourself!” Pike is shaking in anger, and Lincoln wonders why the man is always so high-strung.

Both he and Miller have their hands on their guns, ready to end this, but Harper beats them to it.

Lincoln doesn’t even see her muscles tense before she gives Pike a vicious right uppercut. She follows it up with a left hook and a front kick. He’s down on the ground with blood trickling out of his mouth.

With her combat boots, she steps on his groin and places the majority of her weight on that foot.

Lincoln sees the man holding back his screams, and he smirks. It’s about time.

“This weakling survived being sent to Earth, war with the Trikru, and being harvested of blood and bone marrow. You have done nothing, you pathetic excuse for a man. Lose the attitude, or you’ll be singing soprano,” she says.

Lincoln’s dislike for Pike doesn’t eclipse how disturbed he is by Harper. She’s angry. However, only her choice of words and actions alert him to this because her body language is calm.

She’s relaxed once more, and her expression mirrors Lincoln’s neutral one. It’s eerie to see not a hint of anger on her face. There’s actually a smile on her face as she twists her foot.

It makes Pike whimper, and Lincoln is back to enjoying this display.

What happened that day does not make it out of the Guard. Pike stays away from Harper from now on. Since she’s always with Miller and Lincoln, he avoids them as well.

Miller is thoroughly impressed by Harper, but she shrugs it off.

“I was just tired of him complaining all the time. Who the hell put him in charge? He’s a disaster waiting to happen,” she says. Lincoln gives her a look, and she rolls her eyes.

“People like to underestimate me because I’m small and have a kind face,” Harper confesses. “They always have.”

“It’s a useful skill,” Lincoln points out. “Which I’m guessing you already discovered.”

Harper nods and smiles. “The Mountain Men took advantage of that. It’s not going to happen again.” Her expression turns grim, and she winces.

Phantom pains, Lincoln realizes.

While he’s not too pleased with her fight first and talk later approach, he’s happy that she feels less vulnerable. It’s probably why she joined the guard in the first place.

The future is bright for her. She knows how to charm others easily, and now she has the physical skills needed to protect herself.

Lincoln is proud. Like Octavia, Harper can handle herself, and she’s not afraid to do it. He has a feeling that she will make a great leader someday.

He tells Octavia about the Pike incident, leaving out most of the details. All Octavia needs to know is that Harper made Pike reevaluate his volatile approach towards people.

Octavia can only guess what happens, and it has her laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her face. Then she makes Lincoln tell her what he would have done if he stepped in.

Not surprisingly, it turns her on, and she’s straddling him by the end of it. He’s smiling at her as she peers down at him.

This is his life now, and he doesn’t hate it. Slowly accumulating people that he can trust is doing wonders for him, and it’s not something he ever expected to happen.


	9. Marcus Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Kane come to an agreement over things.

Kane is not Lincoln’s favorite person.

Lincoln’s heard stories of the Kane that ruled with an iron fist on the Ark. He honestly has more respect for that person than the one currently on Earth.

The simplest way to put it…Kane is stupid.

He remembers when Kane was bargaining for Finn’s life with the suggestion of a trial that would most likely swing in Finn’s favor.

He’s heard about the times the Arkers started fights with the Trikru, and Kane called the Trikru savages for their very appropriate reactions.

It doesn’t sit well with him, and Lincoln steers clear of the man. Even after the events at Mount Weather, Lincoln avoids him whenever he can.

It’s proving to be difficult because of his ambassador status. Abby is constantly calling on him and asking for his advice on matters, and on top of Lincoln’s job with Guard and unofficial job as Delinquent Rehabilitator, it’s a lot to juggle.

But he knows the Arkers need help to survive, so he does it with few complaints. He’s only here for Octavia and the few friends he’s managed to make since he arrives.

Kane works in the background. He’s not as vocal as he used to be and rarely takes part in Council dealings.

That’s why it surprises Lincoln when Kane suggests another truce with the Trikru. The Council is firmly against it, and Lincoln stays silent.

“We’re not going to survive on our own,” Kane points out.

“We have Lincoln and his experience and knowledge to help us,” Abby fires back. She’s stressed, and this suggestion is the last thing she needs right now.

“Lincoln is only one person. He’s already working every single job we have available, participating in these Council meetings, and making sure that our remaining juveniles don’t have emotional and mental breakdowns. We need more help!”

The room goes silent, and Lincoln himself is shocked. He’s never figured Kane to be that observant.

Kane sighs and rubs his weary face. “We need to put Mount Weather behind us. The Trikru did what they needed to do to survive. Not one of us can claim that we haven’t done the same thing.”

“There’s a difference between what we did, and what they did. They broke an alliance and left us for dead,” one of the Council members says.

Abby just shakes her head because she knows that the Council has done far worse.

“We sent 100 children to Earth not knowing if they would survive the journey or the environment,” Kane says. “The Trikru left less than half that to fend for themselves in the Mountain. And they actually received hundreds of their own in return.”

“There is only so much Lincoln can do, and we need to look at other options. Does anyone have any better ideas?” Kane challenges. Abby is staring him down, but Lincoln knows Kane’s already won.

Lincoln knows Abby’s tells, and she’s already convinced. They put it to a vote, and Kane’s logic wins out.

Lincoln turns to leave, but Abby’s voice stops him. “We have one more item on our docket.”

Lincoln mentally goes over it, but he’s pretty sure that they covered everything. Then Abby locks eyes with him.

“A few of us have been talking, and we think that Lincoln should be made into a member of the Council,” she says.

Lincoln’s first instinct is to decline the nomination. He does not want any part of this, even though he’s quite involved already.

“What’s the meaning of this?” one Council member objects.

Abby looks at him sharply. “He attends all the meetings, works in every sector, and he knows more about Earth than all of us combined. He’s earned the chance to have an equal voice.”

Lincoln surveys the room. Only a few are hesitant or outright against it, so he’s voted and sworn in as a member of the Council.

He’s not sure how Octavia is going to take the news, especially since he isn’t sure about it either.

Kane pulls him to the side after the meeting is adjourned.

“You do good work here,” he says, and Lincoln’s surprised that he notices.

“It’s my job,” he responds, not one for compliments.

Kane smiles sadly. “It’s more than that. You care, and not just about Octavia.”

Lincoln is silent. He’s not about to have a heart to heart with Marcus Kane.

“You look out for them. Hell, you’ve done more to help them than any Arker here. And you lost your place with your people over it.”

Lincoln’s posture stiffens. That is definitely something that he will not discuss with Kane.

“Lincoln, we might not always agree on things, but you are firm on doing what’s right. I admire and respect that. It’s why I suggested you join the Council. It’s the least we can do after you risked so much to save our people, even after everything we put you and your people through.”

Lincoln is at a loss for words. He doesn’t know how to feel about all of this since he doesn’t do it for the recognition.

However, he does know that he won’t let this opportunity go to waste.

“Thank you,” Lincoln says. It’s simple and conveys the gist of what he’s thinking.

Kane nods. “Good. I’m afraid I’m going to need a favor.”

Lincoln frowns. Of course there was a catch.

“I need you to help me convince the Council to let the Delinquents create their own camp.”

Surprisingly, Lincoln already agrees with this one. The tensions between them and the Arkers was only escalating, and he’d rather avoid an incident.

“Consider it done,” he responds.

Kane grins. “I knew you noticed. They’re not happy here, and I think we’re only making it worse. You understand them the best, and you could look out for them.”

Lincoln’s already nodding as he draws up plans in his mind. It can work. He already knows the landscape, and with Raven and Monty’s help, they can make whatever location they choose habitable.

“Why the change of heart?” Lincoln asks.

Kane is looking very tired these days and doesn’t have much fight in him.

“Our old ways aren’t working. We’re barely getting by. I think it’s best to know when to accept defeat and ask for help. Pretending to know everything and everyone’s best interest is killing us. We need to do better if we want to survive,” Kane admits.

“Shocking, I know, coming from me, but I’m tired. This war took a toll on us, and I’m done fighting.”

Lincoln understands.

They don’t speak much after that, and Lincoln goes home to Octavia.

She and Bellamy are discussing what to do about the rest of the Delinquents when he enters. They take the news about his promotion a lot better than he expected.

All three of them spend the rest of the night planning on where to relocate.

When Octavia and Lincoln retire to bed, neither one of them can sleep. So they cuddle and hold hands until their exhaustion takes over. Tomorrow is the beginning of a new chapter for all of them.


	10. Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Lincoln discuss future plans for the Delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this is the last chapter. I had an amazing time writing this series, and I'm sad to end it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also, I'd be lying if I didn't slightly ship Abby and Lincoln as romantic after writing this chapter.

Abby and Lincoln have a good working relationship…until he tells her about the plans he and the Delinquents have to move out of Camp Jaha.

He sits quietly and waits for her to stop ranting about how ludicrous of an idea it is.

Lincoln lets her get it off her chest because he knows why she’s against it.

“They are just kids!” she exclaims, and then stops. He doesn’t even have to correct her on that one.

“Why?” she asks. Again, he doesn’t have to answer.

“It’s dangerous out there!” she continues. “It’s-it’s…”

She slumps in her chair and looks up at him. “Do you at least have a destination in mind?”

Lincoln nods. “The dropship camp. We can rebuild. It functioned pretty well before.”

Abby sighs. “And with the alliance with the Trikru, they have nothing to fear.”

The peace treaty is surprisingly easy to acquire. The Mountain Men are gone, and the Commander has no desire to have the Arkers as enemies or even just wary neighbors. There are no more barriers to peace.

“You’d have to keep your Council position,” she says, and Lincoln already knows this. “I need someone I trust to look after them and report back.”

“Agreed,” Lincoln says. He anticipates that he’ll be traveling to Camp Jaha at least once a week. It’s something that he can stomach for the time being.

Abby’s pouting, and Lincoln can’t figure out why. Without the Delinquents in camp, she’ll have an easier time running things.

“I’ll miss you,” she confesses, and it brings a smile to Lincoln’s face. “You’re one of the few competent adults around here. Please don’t leave me alone with these idiots.”

Lincoln’s chuckling, and Abby starts laughing with him. “You’ll be fine, Chancellor. Kane has your back.”

Abby wrinkles her nose. “Yeah, but he’s not naturally intimidating. He’s smarter than people give him credit for, and he can win anyone over. But you are different. People don’t even question you.”

Lincoln raises his eyebrow. “Have you met my people? Or Octavia? Or Bellamy? Or-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the point. What I’m trying to say is that you have a no nonsense attitude that Marcus lacks. I’ll miss that too.” Her pout deepens, and Lincoln almost feels bad for her.

He has faith in Abby. She’ll do just fine without him. She’s made great progress so far, and Lincoln is sure that it will continue.

“You’re a strong woman, Abby. You don’t need my help,” he says, and she shakes her head.

“Everybody needs help, Lincoln. Even you.” After she says that, he’s quiet for a moment.

“How are the nightmares?” she asks after studying him carefully.

Lincoln shrugs. He has nothing to hide. Abby’s seen him at his worst. She’s saved his life, so he doesn’t lie to her.

“Manageable,” he replies. With Monty’s help, he’s been able to get rid of the worst ones. He doesn’t know if he will ever get rid of them for good.

“And the cravings?” she persists. Her expression is more inquisitive and caring than anything else. The only other person who knows about his continuing struggles is Octavia.

“Still there, but not as strong.” He’s learned how to deal with those. It’s one of the reasons why he keeps himself so busy. It’s better than thinking about how sweet the Red tastes.

“Lincoln,” Abby says sternly. “You’ll tell me if it gets worse, right?”

“Do you even have to ask?” he counters. He trusts Abby enough to never lie to her about this. It isn’t in his best interest to lie about it. Not when she’s the only person that can help him.

“Just checking,” she says and pats him on the hand. She glances at the clock and stands up.

“I need to head out. I’m meeting with Marcus over some ideas for Mount Weather.”

She rakes her hands through her hair and slightly adjusts her clothing. Lincoln presses his lips together to keep himself from laughing.

“Sure thing,” he replies and stands as well. “Just remember that your office is not soundproof.”

“Neither is your tent,” Abby shoots back, and he lets out a roar of laughter.

“Yeah, I’m not apologizing for that. But if you want Marcus to elicit that kind of reaction, tell him to press down on lower abdomen. Works like a charm,” he adds.

He sees Abby’s eyes light up just as he closes the door the behind him as he leaves.

It takes some preparation, but the Delinquents are ready to leave.

Abby is the last person Lincoln says goodbye to.

When she hugs him, he whispers in her ear, “Clarke is safe.”

She fights to keep from visibly reacting.

“I saw her the say she left and gave her a list of safe places she could go. She’s with the Floukru currently, and Luna keeps me up to date on her. She misses you.”

Abby pulls away and hurriedly wipes away any trace of tears. “I miss her too. Does it say if she’s ever coming back?”

“I don’t know,” Lincoln answers honestly. “She likes it there. Her medical knowledge is useful, and Luna is a lot less harsh than the Commander is. They seem to get along quite well.”

Abby smiles at him. “Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s the least I can do. You did save my life.” He’s glad that he finally received permission to tell her. Clarke is doing better, and she’s okay with Lincoln telling people where she is.

Abby deserves a little more happiness in her life. Lincoln doesn’t like or agree with the decisions she’s made in the past, but she’s shown that she’s willing to learn from her mistakes and be a better leader.

Lincoln is certain that one day she’ll be as good as the Commander. Maybe not as objective, but just as good. Emotions aren’t a weakness, and Abby accepts that.

During the first month, she visits often, like the worried mother she is. Sometimes Kane comes along with her.

But once she sees that the Delinquents are thriving under the change, her visits are less frequent. She trusts Lincoln, Bellamy, and Harper to lead the group.

On one of her visits, Abby and Kane decide to camp out with them.

After everyone’s gone to bed, it’s just her and Lincoln at a campfire sipping from mugs full of moonshine.

“Thank you, Lincoln. For everything you’ve done. You’re one of the most selfless people I know,” she says in a hushed voice.

“I know,” he admits. “It keeps the demons at bay.”

She takes his hand and squeezes it. “Well, you’re doing a damn good job. Look at everything you’ve built.”

Lincoln scans the camp and realizes that she’s right. They’re a functioning group and a lot happier than they were months ago.

He doesn’t want to take all the credit, but he acknowledges that he played a huge role in it.

Abby downs the rest of her drink. “Now off to bed with you. I’m sure Octavia is eager to show us how well sound carries out here.”

Lincoln smirks. “I’d rather not scar Bellamy any more than I already have.”

Abby shakes her head in amusement. “Good night, Lincoln.”

Lincoln finishes his drink and goes home to Octavia. She’s fast asleep in bed, and he crawls in behind her.

With a kiss to her neck, he drifts off to sleep, happy in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Bonding with Lincoln. I didn't expect to finish writing it so soon, but here we are. I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to guess who the next chapter will be about?


End file.
